ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuruk
Land of the Black Spirit | music = Sky is Over by Serj Tankian | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | brand = Corruption | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Powerhouse (Brawler, Striker, Grappler) | finisher = Bear's Vengeance | will = • Sometimes use his tomahawk • Be a dominant powerhouse | wont = • Give up easily • Do any flip at any time • Usually go high risk except for signatures or finishers | trainer = | handler = Adam C. | debut = | record = 0/1/0 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Kuruk (born July 17, 1979) is a Native American professional wrestler signed to Full Metal Wrestling on its Corruption division. Personal Life Biography Born to into an Apache tribe and raised into a small group of elite Apache warriors, Kuruk is a fierce fighter and extremely spiritual man. His name literally meaning “Bear”, his Apache elders saw his size potential instantly when he was born. Many Apache fighters are surpreme in the art of stealth, but Kuruk’s sheer size could not allow him to do that, so they used the next best thing: his sheer force. Kuruk has been trained in the art of battle throughout his whole life, growing able to take hits with ease and able to toss away jumping opponents without a second glance. Kuruk’s time in Full Metal Wrestling is due to one thing only: his tribe’s need for survival. The money he earns from competing will be used for tools for his people. Kuruk fights for the spirits, for his legacy, and, most of all, for his people. Career Full Metal Wrestling Corruption In Kuruk's Corruption debut, he participated in a losing effort in a Triple Threat match against Seth Rotunda and John Andrews. FMW Match History :† Score is promo score only, voting score excluded. Moveset Finishing Moves *'Bear’s Vengeance' – Lifts the opponent above his head in a Gorilla Press position (raising his arms up and down twice while holding them for lighter opponents) and proceeds to drop them into his arms and swiftly falls into a massive falling powerslam. *'Apache Dive' – Top-rope diving double axe handle (first holding arms behind him so the axe handle has momentum) *'Tomahawk' – Hits his opponent with the blunt end or handle end of his tomahawk from the corner while the referee isn’t looking Signature Moves *'Bear Claw Swipe' – massive horizontal strike to the head, with his hand held like a claw, nails out *'Strong Arm' – bouncing off the ropes and hitting a huge exploding clothesline, usually sending opponents flipping *'Wall of Force' - bouncing off the ropes and hitting a jumping shoulder block *'Bearhug' – literal bearhug Other Moves *Various suplexes *Fireman’s Carry Slam *Horizontal and vertical elbows *Jabs and hooks *Various slams *Big Boot *Headbutt *Knees to the gut *Running STO *Various running slams *Clotheslines Other Info *'Entrance Music' **"Sky is Over" by Serj Tankian *'Nicknames' **'Apache Warrior' See Also